Collide
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: When Nico disappears, Seph, the Princess of the Underworld is in despair at the "loss" and tries to end it by walking straight into the River Lethe, but on her way, someone stops her and makes her reconsider what she is about to do. R&R. Complete.


**Collide **

by _SephShadowsxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything( Songs are not mine) except the concept and OC._

_A/N: Well, this is the one I speak of on Royal Pain. Check it out:)_

_(I didn't have the time to edit so please bear with me in this fic. )_

* * *

It was past noon in the Underworld but it was still dark and gloomy outside the palace windows, like the night seems to stretch out forever. A girl in her teens walks along the dark halls of the palace. Her footsteps were fast and hard as it echoed along the corridors. Shadows chattered and shades follow her path but she didn't mind. She didn't anymore move on with grace like a princess she was taught, for her heart was heavy as she banged the door closed. It was so strong that the chandeliers on her high ceiling shook. A few diamonds fell but she passed them like it wasn't as precious as they were.

She dives vigorously on her queen size bed. It shuddered. She turned around to face the ceiling where she laid her eyes on her gem filled chandelier of diamonds and rubies.

A tear fell from her cheek.

_Stupid Nico, Stupid Minos, Death's not fair._ She thought as a teardrops roll down. She wiped them away and looked at her hand where it should be wet but instead miniature diamonds like silver-dust where there. [i]_Stupid diamonds for a tear ._She cursed.

Later that morning, Thanatos, the god of death, Hades'(Her father) lieutenant, reported that Nico di Angelo is held as captive at his Doors; The Doors of Death. Upon hearing this she was filled with rage, she was about to pack her things and get her brother's silly ass out of there for being a clumsy dope trying to revived his sister Bianca but it is when he came to her and said:

" Do not attempt princess for I foresee you will fail." Those were Thanatos' words. Hearing the word 'fail' isn't just it. For fail in the world of the god thus meant Death. She was taken back. She wanted to tell him that's not true but his eyes told her they were. She would want a dramatic exit perhaps stomp her foot in frustration and walked away. She didn't though.

" Very well, if that what I shan't do. You are dismiss, Thanatos." Her words were controlled firm but the God of Death can read between each lines the anger and frustration she held. With that the God of Death bowed to the princess and faded to black.

She would have just let it go easy, thinking that she isn't a demigod after all. She won't answer the call like the prophecy had proclaimed. She was a Demi-goddess. Her thoughts were blaring and raging at the same time but she had gain control. With the thought she mustn't look pitiful, she is Persephany Asphodel Aidoneus, a princess. She gain composure and moved on her grace.

She urged herself to walk her way to the Judgement Pavilion. She needed some breathing space to process through all that Nico is gone and held captive by her great-great- GRANDMA.

"Vlacas." She kicked a random bone. She was furious at Nico. The day before, Nico was always shadow travelling back and forth to the Underworld, reporting to Hades such things about Gaea. He even annoyed her for a second ;leaping on her bed just to give her a warm bear hug.

" By the time you get back Zombie Dude," she swear as she ascended the stairs of the pavilion's threshold and putting her golden mask. "I will gag you for good."

"Your Majesty, we have twenty minutes before the session starts." It was Alecto who grabbed her by arm and leaded her way to her seat. Perse was hardly looking up. She hardly even reacted on how many chain of souls had been line up. Her thoughts were deep like the unfathomable ocean and she was drowning herself with it.

" Princess." Alecto shook her as she stopped in front of her seat, awkwardly staring down. She noticed the sudden jerk in her arm and apologized formally at Alecto. With that, she took her seat at the leftmost. Her two other companions wearing golden masks turned their attention to her. The middle bowed in respect while the other fixed his hollow eyes on her first and then gaze at the souls.

Deafening silence stretch for a moment until the judge in the rightmost seat started to speak.

" It seems like her Majesty is not herself lately, right Mr. Shakespeare?" said he with a distasteful voice to the soul that sat in the middle of them.

"Reconsider the child King Minos. Mr. Angelo is currently," Shakespeare paused for a second to insert the right word for her brother being missing in action. "Absent in consolidating his schedules." He huffed.

"That shouldn't be her predicament." Minos spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I'm certain that Mr. Angelo is put under the custody of Gaea." Minos chided at them both. Obviously, he had dislike the princess ever since. It was then the princess spoke up.

"In his veins flowed the blood of a god, the blood of my father Hades. It should be [i]our[/i] worry not yours, King Minos. As what my infamous cousin said: My mind, sir, is my castle. Mind your own!" she exclaimed with a firm yet toned voice, gazing over Minos with the flickering flames that behold her midnight eyes.

"I guarantee that Percy Jackson and his legion are marching their way to the doors of Death. Nico shall attend his duties forehand." She reassured him and looked away.

" Hah! You're raising your hopes high to those whom barely know you. How pitiful! Such disgrace of you to trust on those upstart demigods, well as for you, you are a demi-goddess! What a shame." He said sarcastically followed by a genuine mirth that she and Shakespeare doesn't find it worth laughing for.

The last words got the best of her. Yes, she is a demi-goddess. Daughter of the two great rulers of the infamous Underworld, she was trained by the god of war himself and the greatest inventor of all; Daedalus. Not to mention, her father too, Hades, the eldest among the Big Three. Minos knew what his talking about. He knew her pretty well, his service to Hades started even before she was born. She grew silent and Minos, she knew, behind that golden mask of his was grinning expectantly.

The judgement pavilion shook in rage. The other two judges looked at the princess who was balling her fist in anger making her knuckles go pale.

"Throw tantrums till you sober, your Majesty. That is something your very good at." Minos said in an annoying singsong. With that, the pavilion stopped shaking.

" Minos, enough!" Shakespeare, who's been silent for a moment, chided

" What I speak is the truth, Shakespeare. She can't even rescue her brother!" Minos reminded.

"Excuses." Said the princess with distaste as she started to stood out of her seat. Alecto tried to stop her but she was ramping with fury. Alecto sighed and glared at Minos who chuckled in reply.

"Juvenile delinquent." He exclaimed as he watched the princess of the underworld madly stuttering away.

* * *

She groaned and let her eyes linger among the chandelier up above her high ceiling, the cobwebs among the dark corners which made her skin tingle, until it lay on a corner where she put her musical instruments. Her huge speakers leaned against the dark obsidian wall. Her guitars on each stand but one caught her attention.

"Raven On." She told the Black Ipod connected to her loudspeakers and the system came alive.

" Hello Princess. What song shall I play for you, your majesty?" It asked. Seph smirked at the irony. She always found that cool even Apollo would agree.

"Apollo." She said nonchalantly. Him. She remembered about this date thing they had and that she had told the whole camp about it. Now, that the challenge had come up she hurriedly grab her Purple Ipad with a gothic letter S at the back to check the forum.

"I'm sorry your majesty, there is no such song as "Apollo" in your playlist." A voice from the sound system replied.

She jolted at the voice, she seriously had forgotten about the Ipod.

" Canon rock by JerryC, eighty percent volume, please." She commanded and went on to the camp's forum.

"Are you sure of this, your majesty? Your father told you to not exceed above fifty percent." It reminded.

" I am sure. Play the song." She hissed at the system. [i]_Why limit Father? I'm sixteen already.[/i] _She thought.

Loud solo guitar filled the whole chamber, drown out voice from the background came and she is sure it was Alecto trying to tell her to lower the host down. She didn't mind and went on reading the content and did some head bang, letting the music fill her troubling thoughts.

She smirked on reading that the camp members seriously had trouble choosing who had the best date yet. Zabelle's date with Apollo was awesome, even her reading it admit that. But the votes went on and there was only little vote for Sephollo.

She let out a faint "ohh.". She wasn't sure of what she is feeling right now. Jealousy? Anger? Sadness? She can't say, but she felt something is wrong today or was it always wrong down there and this day was the worse yet?

Why would she felt bad not winning the contest? She wasn't expecting the last time she checked. For her, all this was just playing with Apollo's little game, putting a little spice in her life but all she felt now is the SPICE not the fun.

Confuse she was, she dashes out of her bed and went through the nearest wall.

She arrives at her father's courtyard, where he grown hectares of pomegranate trees. She walks along trying to gain some focus and trying to brace control. It was then she felt a presence as she move on. A lot of presence was there as if they were following her very footsteps. She walk on fast, chattering of disoriented voice at her back came at a rush. She stops.

"Can't I walk alone in my realm!" She yelled back without turning around.

"But princess, you are crossing the mark your father had not told you to go cross." said a voice behind her, with no tone of concern but was more of a command.

" I know what I am leading myself into. Be-gone and leave me!" She retorted back.

" But your highness, you have just cross Punishment, you are a step away from the river!" Said another voice, it was a tone of a warning.

She didn't listen for she was boiling in anger. She cast out a faint glow.

"Seph, calm down. Don't move and stay where you are, okay?" said a very familiar voice. It was calm and soothing, hence, it was a voice of a teenager.

She looked up and saw she was by the River Lethe otherwise called the River of Forgetfulness. Across that were sands, which would mean it is the Isles of the Blest. This voice behind her was right and so was the guy in front of her; she was only as step away. If the guy didn't talk her to it, she might just go dive the black river and forget everything.

"Well, what do you know?" She muttered to herself. If she hadn't look where she's going then great! She would forget Minos, that old king who hates her beyond who 'knows', Apollo, that playboy; men and their sugary words. She'd forget about everything until she had thought of Nico, her father Hades and her mom, Persephone. What would they do with her if that happens? Reteach her everything? She sighed at the thought._Nevermind. _

She move five steps back and turn around. She gasps seeing hundreds of ghost and those two who had warned her were carcasses in navy suits. It was then she realized the ghosts are trying to hold her back too.

"Are you alright, Seph?" yelled a voice across the lake.

She turned and faces him. The guy was a soul, he was kind of hollow but she knew him. In her eyes she sees no grey soul. She sees a sandy haired guy in a white cotton shirt and jeans anticipating her to come.

"I am alright! " She sighed and gain composure. "Actually, I am most grateful of your presence, Luke Castellan." She said in formality and teleported herself to the next bank.

Luke greeted her with a warm smile that even she had the urge to actually reciprocate. But the heavy feeling in her heart made her gave a frail smile instead that made Luke reach out her hand to feel her cheek. The irony of it, he was trying hard to feel her but he's dead. Only he could cast an emotion as if he knew she was warm.

"Cut out the formality Seph, you look so beaten up with that." He said cupping her chin with his hollow fingers. He wanted to make her look up to him but only that his fingers couldn't do it. She was still staring down the sand, as if she doesn't want to see him. If only he knew, she doesn't want to see him trying to make out a very_ happy_expression.

A tear roll down on her cheek but she wiped it away fast and smiled at him.

" Tell me about it." She muttered. "Hey man, what are you still doing here? Thought you'd reincarnate." She asked merry tone that came as a forceful one. Luke gave one of his mischievous smiles.

"I was going to the Lethe water. Second to the last phase.-" He retorted.

"And I ruined the whole thing!" She gasps and falters. "Minos _is_ right." She kicked the white sand that splash on the river Lethe.

"Well, that is new." Luke started sitting beside her. "You always said to me; He's always mistaken."

"Unfortunately, he's not this time Luke." She hugged her knees close to her chest. She chokes a sob but Luke could hear. If only he could pull her close to him, console her.

Then with that he thought of something else. He is talking to her, well, if only time could stretch out like eternity.

"This place is not helping you." He stood up, patting his jeans as if the sands are there.

"What?" she asked, looking up to him with his hand gesturing her to stand up. He lends his open palm.

"It is way too_ sunny_ in here." He said, emphasizing on the sunny part. He must've known about something.

"How'd you know about him?" she hold his hand, he tried to pull her up but instead she was the one who brace control.

"Well, let's say I heard a few rumours. You do know Alecto' sisters, they talk too much." He gave a slight laugh but Seph gave another frail one.

Awkward silence followed. Luke tried to wiggle his hand to let her know she's still holding him only that Seph had realize in a second he tried. So with that she let go.

"Sorry, I forgot." She apologized. Luke then cast another smile.

"Tell me everything by the Asphodel fields. I want to take you there myself but it's a long way to I heard." He looked over to the vast ghost trees across them. Yes, true, by feet it would be far but not for an underworldian, he knew that.

"Uhm." Seph thought for a second. Luke was the only person she could actually talk right now. Not even her father could help her about this, he has his own problems to worry, and on the contrary, she doesn't want to be a part of it. She knew how busy her father.

Luke stood in front of her. "Trust me, I am a good listener Seph." He said. Seph sighed and looked at him intensively.

"I do trust you Luke, but do you trust me on this?" She asked in a firm tone. As if this talking they will do is far too dangerous than that of plunging down the Lethe river.

With that, Luke sighed and gave her another smile. Seph was unsure what's with him today. He's trying to make her feel better with those tempting smile.

"I trust you beyond everything. You're the one who judge me; you know what to do with _me_, Seph." The way he said this was that he trusted her completely with all that would've might happen. She doesn't like the tone of him. It's like he's telling her; she's the boss of him.

"Well, hold my hand and don't let go. I don't want you to-

"Yes, be sucked up into eternal darkness. _I won't let go_, Seph." There it was again, his words. It was that she felt there is something between them.

_I won't let go. You know what to do with me._ Why is he telling her this?

He reach out to hold her hand, she held his with a tight grasp. She closed her eyes letting the dark swivelling mist start to emerge out the ground and surround them both.

At the brief moment, they arrived at the fields of Asphodels. The place was filled with uncountable souls; they keep on coming but soon parted when the princess and Luke arrive. The dark mist faded and there they stood in the middle of the crowd. Seph wasn't letting go of Luke neither was he. He is not worth in the Asphodels. Seph look at him thinking he'd be uncomfortable in this place, but he returned yet another smile of encouragement.

"Let's sit there by that asphodel." Luke pointed at the nearest tree. Seph nodded and walk their way to it. She went first so Luke wouldn't go mix up with the crowd. They parted as she moves on.

Finally, they are able to reach the tree. Seph retired at its trunk. She looked tired. Luke felt sad looking at her like this. Her every visit wasn't as quiet as this. Everytime she'd come to visit him; she was happy, no matter how tired and beat up she looked, she'd found a way to smile and laugh with him. Telling him about what had happened to her that day. Her stories, no matter how she was far too angry to tell him about it, he can't live without them(no matter how ironic it sounds). If only she'd knew about that.

"Seph, what is wrong?" Luke sat beside her. Seph have her eyes settled afar.

"I'm just tired." she told him in a firm tone as she turn her head towards him only to be found they were only inches away.

"You don't have to keep everything to yourself." He began to reach her hand to hers. Their eyes meet again. Hers was flickering with life, but his were only grey and hollow but with concern and encouragement. Seph wanted to hesitate. She can't throw tantrums right now, not right in front of Luke. But she isn't showing a good image at Luke, likely she's being herself.

Her eyes flicker with rage but Luke didn't flinch. She stood and walked a few steps away before and gave a frustrated scream and burn the nearest Asphodel tree.

"Nico, that stupid boy! He's gone!" She started with full rage and flames engulfing her. "Trapped himself and I can't do anything about it. I'm no demigod, I'm a demi-goddess! And I can't even prove Minos 'coz I'll die trying! My father had put me limits, he'd reincarnate me once I die. Everytime! Everytime I try to kill myself!"

With that, Luke was taken back. He felt like that cursed blade struck his very essence. All this time, she was trying to kill herself?

"I am a Shame!" She turned to him with teary eyes that tried to deter her flickering flames . " You think I deserve all this! I work too hard! I can't even feel free for once! I'm so lock up! I can't even die!"' She falters to her knees and pounds the very soil to bruises her fist.

"You are not a shame. Minos is just wrong about you." Luke reaches to stop her hands from hurting it but it was no use.

"He's right." Her tears drop to the dark soil where it glistens. "Even Thanatos is right. I'm useless. I'm so tired trying to pretend something I'm not!" With that she made the ground shook with rage and fires started to blast from the ground like geysers. Luke gasps. It came to a sudden stop as Seph breathe for air. Her raging flames slowly turn to a rather flickering one. She looked at Luke realizing what she had done.

" I—I'm, I'm sorry . That was so disgraceful of me." She said and looks away.

" No, it wasn't Seph. You're being you. It doesn't matter if your-."

" No, I am not being me." She interrupted him with a distasteful voice. "I live by rules to follow. Too much rules, too much." She spat.

"Does he limit you today?" Luke went down to his knees and settled beside her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What is it today that so _special _anyway?" she continued with an arched eyebrow. The sense was still there, she is still downright mad.

Luke felt silent. Should he tell her about what is today? Seph was waiting for an answer. Those eyes are staring at his very soul.

"It's Valentine's Day. Have you remembered Seph?" Luke smiled anticipation. Her eyes glisten but then it turn back flickering.

" I am far too busy to care. It's just a day, nothing more." She said distastefully. Luke observed her.

" Something happened with that date of yours wasn't it?" He started moving close to her. He had read something out of her, the way she looked back at him after he had asked was with shock and confusion.

"It was a game. I need to have little fun." She looked away. Luke sighed

" Love is game. You play it or be played. Now, seeing you like this. ."He said but was interrupted by her again. Now, she stood to turn her back against the asphodel tree. She sighed as he looked at Luke again.

"Hmmm. Love probably forsaken me also. " She started looking at a fair distance. In irony she smiled and looked at him as if she found a very nice idea.

"Now, I have reasons to die." She said that made Luke stand abruptly in disbelief. He ran towards her to clasp her hand only to be found there he doesn't have strength. Everytime he tried to feel her, the frustrated he wanted to live.

"You still have reasons to live, a million of reasons, not like I. I have to forget everything to live, Seph." Luke explained trying to sweep the hair that covered her cheek. Seph stared at him, he is close. Too close, that she saw he was trying to breath for her.

" Now, I have reasons not to live. I don't have to continue the phase." He let go and turn his back against the tree.

" What are you talking about?"Seph was badly disturb on what he said. What does he mean about 'not continuing the phase'? He chooses not to reincarnate, that is crazy! She thought to herself.

"Luke! Are you MAD!" she had her eyes widen with absolute shock.

"Madly inlove you could say." He muttered underneath his breath.

"Pardon?" Seph asked. Luke smiled and grab her wrist to lead her to the river bank. He turned to her and say.

"You see, as I walk near that black water. Memories came rushing to me. I look down and I saw an image form by the ripple." He started. Seph looked at him thoroughly. Luke crossed his arms and look at her again.

" And do you know who was it Seph?" he asked. With that tone of his, he's probably thinking Seph already knew who it was.

In the meantime, Seph had come to think of only two persons. She doesn't dislike those girls. It's just that, maybe Luke's going to ask her about helping him seeing them again. On the second thought part of her thinks if he's making her jealous or anything. Even a part of her is thinking, why is she thinking that way.

"Thalia. I'm sure of it." She blurted out her thoughts. Luke had it a second to sink then he held out a genuine mirth of laughter. Seph arched her eyebrow. Okay, what's so funny? She thought to herself. It was then Luke stared again and had his laughter turn into a smile.

" No, silly. It was you." Luke said.

"Me?" She gave a little tense laugh. "Okay, now I know Lethe was playing with you Castellan. Lethe water is ebony black."

With that he put his hands against his shoulder and let her look down the lethe water. It shouldn't cast her reflection. But why does she see herself and Luke behind her. Why?

"Was it now?" Luke then asked. She let go of his hold and went pacing back and forth the said bank.

" No, no. You don't mean it. No, Luke. This can't- Luke- I-." she stuttered having her hands against her head. Of course, she can't believe it. Thalia was there, he and Thalia. Them. There was no US. Luke and Sephany. Since when did Aphrodite ever plan this? Maybe Aphrodite DID plan this. She's probably ruining her life. She thought. She is very confused with her thoughts that Luke had to stop her. He stood in front of her making her stop abruptly.

" Even in the most hopeless place, I never thought that such thing as love can still exist." He explained." But I guess, even your parents have pulled it off, remember? Why can't we?" He continued hinting the past of Persephone and Hades. Seph shook her head in disbelief.

"Coz you loving me would be a crime. Not- not having you live again would b-be-" She stuttered but he interrupted.

"Then it would be the most perfect crime I ever did in my life. Not even Kronos could even do something about that." He said.

Seph sighed. For a long time, why now?

"Luke, How been I so insensitive? " she asked in realization. But Luke reached out to sweep the hair that covered a part of her cheek.

"It came too sudden but I was too late for it." He said.

The two felt silent for a moment. Love being confess is something. Seph sighed again. Probably she could try something out. Everything seems so hopeless now.

"Close your eyes. Listen to my words." She said in firm tone.

" Even before that, may I have your permission of my words to be spoken first instead?" Luke asked in formality that made her smile. She always appreciates gentlemen.

" As I look into your eyes, it's like I'm watching the night sky." He hinted.

"It's like a beautiful sunrise, they so much they hold."

"My eyes?" She asked.

"Yes, they are different." He started.

"Your tears, your tears their precious like diamonds .Do not waste them for those who are not worth it." He continued staring ever grinned and look down. She was getting shy.

"Well, you might not find it unusual is it?" she said.

"What is?" Luke turned her head towards him. To let her fiery eyes settle to his hollow ones.

"My tears are diamonds." Seph said as she begun to be tearing. She let her finger touched the falling tear and she show it to Luke. Luke was amazed.

"It's beautiful." He said as the tear solidifies into a beautiful stone. He then turned to her. "You're beautiful." He said.

"What?" Seph was unsure of what she had heard. Luke chuckled.

"What I mean, they are amazing." He said with another smile. Within a moment, Seph smile turn to a frown. She shook her head in disbelief as if something turn out wrong. She look at him thoroughly and said in a firm tone.

"It's my turn now." She said in a more of a command voice. Luke breathed as if he was alive. He seemed tense also.

"Close your eyes." She continued.

"I need to see you."Luke shook his head in frustration. He held her cheek again. She took his hand and put it aside.

"To hear is better." She said.

"I can't even feel you." Luke said that was almost an outcry. Seph was astonished at his tone.

"Y- you will Luke." With that Luke chose to follow what she said, to close his eyes and to feel nothingness. Seph moved as step back and had her hands against her chest. She closed her eyes as she said an incantation.

_"Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow find,_

_You and I collide"_

Luke smiled at what he has heard. He feels like Seph knows what he meant by some of what he had told her. He's ready to tell her what it is really right now.

"Seph, I-." he started but was interrupted.

" your eyes." She said. Luke followed.

As for Seph, the fire from her eyes started to loose revealing that her eyes are midnight blue. She eventually became pale as if something is trying to kill her very essence. Her throat constricted that she barely breathe. She wanted to gasp for air but Luke might hear her. Slowly a golden fire settle on the palm of her hand. She muttered something in Greek and slowly the fiery tips became a fine mist. She willed it towards Luke's chest. Where it settled in and glows in like a beat. It was her heart and likely she was giving it to him.

Luke was quite unsettled. Closing his eyes was worse than he had ever thought. It's like his completely in absence. He hears nothing. The Asphodel was too quiet. He had the urge to open his eyes. He wanted to know if Seph is still there. He wanted to see her. Even hear her voice would've been fine. But the tranquillity of the place was torturing him. IT was then a sudden feeling washed his troubling thoughts.

Thud.

The feeling first came. Luke was unsure. But the 'Thud' was like a little jerk in his chest. He ignored it thinking it might have been his imagination again; The feeling of frustration of living.

THUD.

This time Luke jolted. It came like a heartbeat.

THUD! …..THUD! ….THUD!

Luke opened his eyes in shock. It was a heartbeat. A heartbeat. He held his chest. He can feel the pulse. What's amazing is that he is on the flesh! He can feel the wind against his fingertips. He can breathe. He smiled with it knowing that he lived. But then the realization came too. How?

He stopped and observed. A fine mist ran like a beeline from his chest towards an asphodel tree. He looked thoroughly and saw that the fine mist was actually from behind the said tree. He ran towards it. Only to see a pale girl barely breathing, the golden flame on that she held against her chest was slowly losing its fire. The strands of her dark ebony hair came into faded brown and her lips were dry.

Luke came abruptly to her side. He has tears on his blue eyes. He knew that she was the one that made him live again. But to see her die and the reason that she giving it to him was even more worse.

"NO! Persephany!" He let Seph hand put back the flame towards her chest where it sunk deeply. Nothing

happened.

The sound Fluttering of wings came, he turned to see who it was. Luke run towards the rider of the winged wolf. He turned down to his knees.

"Queen Hecate. I need-." He started but was interrupted.

"I know Luke Castellan. She asked for my help for this. She saw that nothing is good than to seek death for an immortal like her."

"Please, take her life back. I am not worth it." Luke said.

"What are you saying demigod?" she arched an eyebrow. "She is not dying." Queen Hecate smiled that Luke stand onto his feet.

" She's not?" Luke turned to where Seph is, only to see a girl with brown hair and dark midnight eyes approaching them both. Luke ran to hugged her. Seph was stunned but she return back the warm embrace.

"I rather die.

Than you dying." He said.

" Silly." She said. " I was just, trying things out." She parted their hug. She turned to bowed to the Queen.

"What you did was deliriously dangerous, Princess. Your father knows what you have done. Being mortal is not a game. Giving life to a soul that is more of a bargain."

"I am contented on what I have done, my Queen. Besides, this mortality will not take long." She turned her head down. "And Luke will-." Her words falter with the realization that came.

"Luke Castellan." Hecate started. "You will turn into a soul again."

Luke smiled in irony and took Seph's hand that made her flinch.

"I guess, we'd better save the best of our time, your majesty." Luke bowed. Seph was still stunned. He's holding her HAND!

Queen Hecate smiled and bid her goodbyes.

The two of them turn their back on the Asphodel tree. With hands held together. Luke breathed a lungful of air and Seph cherished mortality for a moment. When she gasp that made Luke jolt.

"What? What?" Luke held her hand tight. " Is there something wrong? Are we turning to our normal-." Luke stuttered that made Seph laugh at a genuine mirth.

"No, I remembered Jiffy and that note on his neck. You said : on a place where asphodel grows you'd tell me everything." She hinted. Luke smiled.

"Not everything yet, my mortal princess." He took her hand and kissed it. Seph blushed.

"Then what is it that you really want to tell me, demigod." She grinned.

"Is there any way that you and I-.

"Why ask?" Seph told him. " Then we are indeed." She smiled.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: yeah, so obviously I have ship myself with Luke.**

**pLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! PLEASE PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW! I INSIST.**

**and oh, a upcoming RP fic. Cross-OVER The avengers and PJO!**

**signing off for now.**

**SephShadowsxoxo**


End file.
